Minecraft: AWAKENING - Act 1
by Grimm Shadow
Summary: A village ruled by fear and simplicity, the unique and highly creative Steve has never fit in. And no one has ever accepted him, except of course his encouraging and loving father. One fateful night Steve is haunted by a foreshadowing nightmare, he awakes to a siege of monsters by his fault. Losing everything, Steve leaves to fulfill his fathers dying wish... Live. Thrive. Survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Home Sick

The repetitive patter of rain slamming on the wooden planks above echoed in my head over, and over. I have always hated the rain, not entirely sure why, just something about it really bums me out. And so here it was. Raining. Again. The heavy scent of the rain dampened the air in my room, and it made me want to punch a hole in the wall. And knowing the shoddy craftsmanship that brought up the house, a poke alone would probably make a hole.

I've talked to my dad time and time again about refurbishing and renewing the whole building. Maybe some Spruce to darken the walls so its not so monotonous and boring, considering all the buildings in our village are oak and with almost no decoration of any kind. It bored me.

But, as with every creative idea I ever have, the concept was thrown out quickly.

I hate being here. I'm so different than everyone else, so why am I even here? My dad says I have to stay and support the village, but I can tell everyone wants me to leave anyways. If my dad hadn't interfered so many times, convincing them I'll stop coming up with all my "black magic", as the village elder calls them. All I've ever done was express my creativity to better the village. The worse was probably my Stove idea...

But that's behind me. Well, I've let it go at least. The village still grimaces at fire a little ever since that night. How was I to know the prototype would explode?

I couldn't have, obviously.

I'm just far too different from everyone else here. Everyone is afraid of the dark, I'm not. No one here is creative whatsoever, and everything just looks absolutely the same. While I have far too much creativity that its straight up hindering. Also... Every person, literally everyone, in the village has a huge, ridiculous nose that takes up majority of their face. I'm not sure why, surely it couldn't have been evolution. I mean just why? What would it give you?

A hard time eating, that's what. And so, another thing making me different, I don't have a large nose hindering my daily activities.

Placing my hand against my forehead with an audible slap, I shuffled it over and through my dark brain hair and sighed. My tanned skin glowed a nice orange from the flickering flames of the torch over my bed. I just stared at my own skin, hypnotized...

I felt like I was about to fall asleep, so drowsy...

"STEVE!"

Dang it.

"STEVE! Come down here!"

I sat there a moment before sliding out with a drawn out grunt. My feet slapped against the wooden floor boards and the cold from them seeped up into my near-numb heels. Swaying to the side I grabbed my boots and slid them on, not even caring to close the laces. Standing, turning, and walking forward and down the sleek stairs to the freezing cobblestone floor below was a groggy blur. It happened before I even had time to add it to my already dull memories.

My father stood over an open flame, preparing some kind of mushroom stew. It smelled good, but I knew the stew wasn't the reason for my summoning.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Steve, you know you're in charge of wall watch tonight." He turned away from the fire pit, his horrendously large nose covering his mouth denying whether he had even spoke or not. He was dressed in a bland, brown thrown over shirt and a blacksmith's apron. Mostly leather.

"But dad, its raining!"

"Look, son. I know you're afraid of the rain-

"I'm not afraid of it, I just strongly hate it."

"But you need to find a job you can actually do without endangering anybody." His gaze held constant sympathy and concern. I wish I didn't have to put him through the stress of raising me, I really did. But what am I to do? I'm just too different.

"I know, its just... Wall watch is just such a boring job."

"But it needs to be done. Grab your cloak, eat a bowl of this stew, and get out there." He held his gaze on me, without even flinching.

No need to argue, had to do it.

"... Alright, fine." I turned on my heel, heading up the steps at a quick pace. I could have sworn my dad said something, but the rain drowned it out. Grabbing my, or more precisely our, cloak out of the chest by the end table, I hopped back down a moment later several steps at a time. I almost tripped part way down too, not entirely that that would've been a bad thing. Wouldn't have to do wall watch with a sprained ankle.

But, depressingly, I did not hurt myself.

Upon my quick footed arrival dad had put out a portion of steaming mushroom stew in a wooden bowl marked "Steve" in badly scribbled letters. The first thing I ever made using my unique creativity. Most of the other villagers laugh at me, saying a bowl is just a simple eating utensils with no need for special treatment. But why not? Its my bowl. Who cares if a little stew seeps out the tad too deep groove on the "V"? Certainly not me, it was mine.

I spotted dad giving me a happy smirk as I wolfed down the stew. And it was then I noticed why.

"... You ground up cocoa beans into this, didn't you?"

"Well, you've always loved the bitter taste of the cocoa beans." He smiled a little wider.

"But dad, those were our only cocoa beans! Are you sure it should have been used on something so... small?"

He smiled through the doubt, walking over and laying a coal stained hand over mine against the table.

"Son... anything with you is a big deal. You are creative, and smart, and talented. And I sure as Nether know you'll fix the fear crippling us one day."

I laughed a little, a true smile breaking. "Watch your language dad, what would Notch think?"

"Hah, guess it's a good thing I'll be meeting him up in Aether some time soon, I can ask myself."

"Dad, you're still young. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh don't fret about it, I can feel it in my bones. My time is coming soon, and I trust Notch to care for me in Aether." I felt a slight pain in my chest as he spoke those words, but it made me warm at the same time at his heroism. I didn't want him to go anywhere. "Don't give me that look, now, Steve. It's coming, and we both know this frail body could use a good rest." I stood and hugged my dad, something I really haven't done since I was little. "You'll do great things one day. I only wish me and your mother could have been around to see it. I love you, son."

"... Love you too, dad."

He grinned, stupidly. "I know, I know. Now get out there and protect our village!" He shoved me in the back towards the door. I couldn't help but grin. "Good luck."

Swinging the door open, I turned back half the way to face him. "Thanks, dad." I closed it behind me. He said something, couldn't be quite sure what it was over the rain. But I could guess.

"Be safe. Happy Birthday."

I smiled and entered into a slight job, cloak swaying over and keeping me dry. The gravel making up the road launched backwards under my still loose boots. I made for the far end of the village to the wall.

A shiver shot up my spine. This felt oddly like I wouldn't see my dad again.

Of course, pessimism like that never does any good. I shrugged it off, keeping a strong smile. No one was on the road, thank Notch, and the jog was quick. Upon reaching the short fence and jogged under the vine awning set up in the corner. Jackson, one of the older villagers, sat underneath. He gave me a cold look as I approached.

"Hey, Steve. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Enough chit-chat. I'm going to go home. Every thirty minutes you need to walk station to station and make sure everything is fine. Pretty basic. If anything seems amiss, hide behind the wall. Then continue." He sighed. "Can you handle this?" He said it like I couldn't be trusted with something so simple. It would be more hurtful had I not proved time and time again the traditions of this village just don't bode well with me.

"Yeah, pretty basic stuff." He squinted his eyes at me.

"Alright. I'll be going..." He tossed on his own cloak and slowly walked out through the rain to his own cottage home. Leaving me alone. In the rain.

I sat against the wall. Of course, the term "wall" was pretty generous considering it was a three foot tall wooden fence lined with old, withered vines. It couldn't stop the monsters of the night, it simply stood as an inconvenience and ego booster. Looking out into the forest beyond I could see a cow minding its own business, chewing on some grass. It seemed so innocent.

That was before a zombie chew into it. Turning over, I nearly vomited. Looking back over the wall through the trees, the grotesquely green skinned beast was tearing away at the flesh of the cow. It was still alive, too, mooing silently in pain. I felt pained inside. I wished I could help, but it was too late. Besides blood loss, the poison of the zombie's bite would kill the cow within the hour, provided the zombie doesn't eat its heart out by then.

The grass space between the town and the forest was void of life. It was the boring part of the job, should you avoid the grueling nature beyond.

The time passed slowly, the sound of the cow dying down with it. After awhile of boredom I stood, gripping onto the wooden beam of the fence line. Looking over the side, all seemed well. The rained weighed down on the grass and the wind tossed it this way and that. No monsters were hidden among the thickets. No Zombies, no Skeletons, no Spiders, and, thankfully, no Creepers.

The Creepers were the worst of them all. Small creatures covered in a thick green skin, camouflaged to blend into their surroundings. Evil little creatures with only one purpose in their life: to kill you. Upon arrival a Creeper will bloat its own body with a mixture of natural chemicals, until at which point the oversized insect will burst and explode. Destroying anything within a few feet of it. Suicidal, the only way to stop one is to either kill it before the chemicals finish their mix, or to simply avoid it. Thankfully they are stupid so a simple, thrown rock will draw it away. Of course that's also its boon. Almost absolutely silent, you won't even know the danger you're in until you hear the trademark hiss of the chemicals in its lengthy body bonding into explosive gas.

Then you die. Everything ends, the only evidence you even existed being a hole in the ground and some blood splatter.

Straightening up, adjusting my cloak to compensate for the wind, I guess its about time I go for patrol. Stepping out into the rain I walked alone along the short fence, keeping a keen eye on the trees. A pig went by beyond, making an innocent "oink" as it seemed to regard my presence with its retarded, crossed eyes. Of course I knew it wasn't actually looking at me, the things have about as much intelligence as the grass they eat.

It waddled off, minding its own business. As I should be. It took a couple slow paced minutes to reach the other station. The process of going to all four slowing with each checkpoint that passed. And before I knew it, the exciting part was done. Not that it really was all that. Just in comparison to the rest of what the job entails.

Sliding down against the fence, I huddled up into my cloak like a cocoon. Protecting myself from the elements. I felt like I would fall asleep...

I would catch Nether for it if I was found sleeping, but that was far from my mind...

Tired...

My eyes hung low...

Blurry...

"Kehehehe..!"

I snapped to attention, my eyes staring ahead.

Where had that laugh come from? Hopping up and to attention, I scanned the area carefully to locate it. Who in the Nether would be out here!?

I almost passed over it, the figure standing in the trees. Burning white eyes, watching me from the distance over. A cold, unshielded figure almost hidden by the trees.

"Hahaah..!" I could see the glint in the moonlight of teeth, sharp and barren.

What..? I wanted to yell out, help the person, but something seemed off about him. As though if I extended my hand, he would devour it. Fear overrode my system, and before I even knew what I was doing, I was entering into a full-on sprint towards the figure, stick in hand. As if it would help any.

The figure smiled wider. As I approached the figure slipped behind the tree. As I rounded it, however, no one was there. Spinning, frantic, I looked between the trees and tall grass between for any hint.

Hahahahaa..!" I locked eyes with the figure and a shiver shot through my spine. It was nearly half a mile away, across between a clear path between the trees. He ran off.

And I ran after.

"Wait! Who are you!?" I was making a racket, and I knew that was always a bad idea. Especially at night. A growl resounded to my left, I turned to see a zombie entering into a quick paced shuffle after me. "No..." I kept on running, pivoting among the trees and searching. I would see the figure running for a moment before I lost him again. The zombie was gaining and closing the distance between us. How could it have so much speed?

No matter how much I ran I couldn't make up the distance, as the zombie was. The darkness filled the gap between. The thickets twisted around before opening into a wider space.

The ground opened up ahead into a pitch black cave, and the figure ran within. Eyes blazing like white coals and leaving deep trails as he ran, his very essence dragging along behind.

I ran in, disobeying every piece of survival instinct I had. Running in, nearly slipping against the gravel, it appeared like I was gaining on him. As was the zombie.

A sudden light approached as the ground disappeared in an instant. I slammed it a stop, sending stone into the lava pit below. The zombie grabbed my shoulder in an instant, gripping down within strength unforgiving as its mauled, decayed teeth inched towards. Turning on my heel, the zombie fumbled and fell below. Its body disappeared in an instant and the smell of burning flesh filled the air inside the already damp cave.

I could hardly breathe. I was alive, barely...

"Hahahah!"

A slam of pain was sent through my core, all feeling disappearing from my gut where the large black spike protruded. A pickaxe end, pitch black and glistening red with my blood. "Wha...?" A breath barely escaped, tasting of iron.

"I want it back."

"Want... What?"

The spike was shoved out quickly as a hand shoved me around.

It was me that looked into my very core. Everything about us was the same, except the paler skin and blazing white eyes. My Shadow.

"Give me my body!"

And with that we both tumbled into the lava below. My last thoughts were of my father, back at home probably thinking over some mushroom stew. Thinking of me, as I thought of him.

That, and the hideous laughter of my shadow.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha –

...Steve..!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha -

Steve..!

Hahahahahahahahahahaaah! You will never escape us!"

Splash, and my skin burned like weak paper. Darkness. Utter darkness...

Steve!

My attention snapped alert, eyes forward and wide. As a reflex I reached for my chest, feeling that it was unharmed. I was back at the wall. On the opposite side, however. I had an axe in my hand that was beginning to sink into the mud. Leaving it where it was I jumped up, looking for the source of the voice calling my name.

No one.

And something felt wrong. What had happened? What did I see?

And what did I do. My arms were sore, and the axe held the dullness and chunks of a wooden chop. An act I did not do, or at least not that I remember doing.

I ran after the village quickly, nearly tripping on the thick grass but ignoring the soreness in my shins.

A shrill shout filled the air, followed by a sharp explosion that silenced it.

Creepers!? How could Creepers get into the village? Well, I was passed out, but still. The wall is at least tall enough to make them reconsider. Unless...

The axe.

Arrows filled the walls, crude in design and made by clumsy hands. The Skeletons were inside, as well.

Blood was splattered on the wood. There were bodies.

Were. They'd be up by now, attacking our friends in legion with another. The sound of wood splintering filled the air, a deep groaning as a zombie ahead slammed it's splinter covered arms against the door of a family's cottage. I knew them too, they had two kids. Who all hated me.

Picking a large wooden sliver off the ground I ran up, further ignoring the survival instinct within to plunge the stake into the side of the zombie's temple. It fell to the ground, twitching sluggishly as purple ooze spilled from the wound slow as molasses. Its arms convulsed silently, bones creaking, as it stood at me once again. In a quick, awkward movement I slammed my heel into it's nose, smashing the cartilage in a loud crunch as the skull broke open against the stone. It stopped moving, leaving me staring into the window of the family and looming over the once again still corpse.

I received a cold look from within. As though my heroism didn't matter.

Screw them.

I ran off into the night, one thought filling my head.

Dad... Dad... Dad!

I turned a sharp corner, barreling around at an angle before entering into a full sprint at my house. The door was open, windows dark. "Dad!"

I ran into the house, looking around swiftly for my father. No evidence, but purple goop sizzling against the stone. Zombie blood, poison. Mixed with the red of human.

There was what looked like the remains of the zombie that had attacked, smacked away into the corner and its head smashed away with what used to be a hammer. Good 'ol dad. There was a glistening trail of blood leading up the stairs.

I ran upstairs two steps at a time, hoping against all odds to see my dad sitting on my bed. Enjoying a bowl of soup, a smile across his face and oil smearing his cheek.

I couldn't have been more wrong, or so devastated.

He sat laying against the chest, bleeding out. I ran forward, dropping to my knees as I grabbed his shoulders in a frantic haze.

"Dad! Dad!" He did not respond to my shouts. The blood was sleek with the infection. He would rise soon. "Dad..."

He fidgeted underneath me. Hand raising to grab at my back, I couldn't stop embracing him. He was dead...

"... Steve."

Or...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Punishment

I pulled away slowly as my dad spoke. His eyes opened slowly, still holding life within them. Blood pooled at his lips, his time was short. "Dad..!"

"Steve. I need you to listen..."

"No! Dad, save your breath! I'll get some help, we can patch you up. You'll be fine, we can have some more soup in the morning!" I forced a smile as tears threatened to surface. "You'll... You will be fine! Like nothing happ-ened." I was stuttering as a deep pit fell in my chest. I felt empty.

I turned to run, someone had to be able to help!

He gripped strongly at my wrist, jerking me back to face him.

"Steve... You need to listen. My time is short." He looked so at peace, but how? How could he be so calm..! "Steve... I'm not your father."

"Wha... What?" What was he talking about, now!? How could he not be my dad! "D-dad, you're hysterical!"

"Silence, my son. Listen to me." He coughed up some blood, purple poison mixed with it. "When you were just a child, the village Elder found you laying out in the wheat fields. He then assigned your raising to me, the widower with no heir." He wheezed as he spoke, gasping for his last breath. "While I am your dad, an experience I would never want taken from me, we are not bound by blood. I know you must have felt so different than everyone else, and I'm sure it must have been difficult for you to deal with... The truth is, you are different. By far."

"Dad..."

"You will do great things, and I wish I could see these things but I'm sure I will not."

"Dad, don't... Don't say things like that, you can get better, you'll see!"

"No. My time has come." His wide smile crushed my despair, and filled the space with an odd feeling. Almost like hope. "Funny... I feel like I've just recently said something along these lines."

I smiled slightly, "that was only a couple hours ago, dad."

"Hah... Oh yeah... Then its funnier, then." He smiled, letting out a low laugh, spitting up blood and poison with each chuckle. I smiled as tears were beginning to flow freely.

"Dad... I'm going to miss you."

"I know, son. I know." He rose his hand, placing it on my cheek. His blood smudged against my cheek. "Sorry..." He chuckled again as I gripped his hand against me.

I cried more. "This was... All my fault. I fell asleep at the post... How could I do that? How..! This is all my fault..!"

"No, this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong, my son. Heh, I told them wall watch wasn't the best choice. If anything, a supply gatherer would have been best."

The tears stung my eyes, but I smiled through it. "That... Would have been fun."

"I thought so." He smiled. "You were just a bit too small. Too young. Blasted math, no one needs it... Be happy, Steve. Be strong. Have the strength to excel. Rise above, show the village that you were right the whole time. Now..."

He suddenly began to cough violently, blood drooling out thick. He convulsed in my arms, shuddering.

"Dad! Dad!?" He calmed down, his right eye beginning to bleed out of the corner as his skin began to blot green. A dark, cadaverous and infections green.

"I... I'm okay. Son, listen. In my workshop, you know where it is... I have a box in there for you. It was to be your birthday present, but it appears I will be unable to give it to you..." He shuddered more but he fought strongly against it. His right eye turned white and blood shot. "Its filled with all the supplies you will need to properly survive in this twisted world. I want you to take it and get out of here. Go out into the wild and make a new name for yourself, whatever you want!"

"Dad... I want you there."

"We both know that... We both want that... But its not happening. That's what I want for you. Assuredly the village will want you gone after this, after all, I won't be there to convince them otherwise..."

"Yeah... After all, had I stayed awake this wouldn't have happened."

"Its not your fault... But yeah, this wouldn't have happened." We both laughed a little. "Now... This is hard to ask, but think you could handle one last task for me? Only you can do it for me..."

"What?"

"I need you to put me down. Let me sleep... I don't want to burden anybody. I just want to rest... I want to see your mom again..."

"... Yeah." The tears began to dry on my cheek, leaving an itchy feeling. I wanted to die with my dad, now...

"Son... Stand tall. Do not be afraid."

Staring into his eyes, which were almost completely white now, the essence of my father leaving, I could see the peace within him. This was happening, and he had no doubts about me.

"You will do great things, trust me. Now, if you would be so kind... I'm going to sleep now..." His head lolled to the side, a contempt smile breaking behind his nose. I reached for a kitchen knife out of the chest by the bed. It seemed so indifferent to me now, a knife I've used for animal meat so many times in the past, preparing meals with my father. He grunted, shifting into a comfortable position, eyes close. "I love you, son..."

I cried. "I love you, dad." I rose the knife above my head with both hands.

He smiled.

Splat.

I fell.

That night I cried out loud, and the entire Earther itself seemed to shake beneath me. After awhile my throat became sore and I passed out over the body of my father.

That morning when I awoke the air was thick with mingled smoke and dew, which would be coating the grass outside. Almost sadly a zombie or monster of any other kind didn't come in throughout the night and kill me. To not wake up from this nightmare would have been a blessing. One I had not been granted. Of course that would have been against dad's final words...

Standing, limbs sore and throat still lightly stripped, I placed one of our old wool blankets over my dad and started down the steps. Light shone in through the windows and lit up the cobblestone. The rain was gone and in its essence it was a good day. A sweet feast soured by pain and poison. The mud had dried and caked to my boots, which scraped off onto the floor. The door had been left open and I walked out of it as leisurely as I could. The morning light was blinding, but I quickly adapted. I couldn't smile at the soft breeze as I once had, not now.

Villagers were running back and forth in a hurry, equally pained faces covering them. They were preparing for the burials and burnings. My father, infected, would be burned. Chances were that I wouldn't be here for it.

"Steve!" Turning I found the village Elder walking my way, clustered by worried villagers. "Your father. Is he..?"

I gave him a cold look which gave the answer well, but he still needed me to voice it to be sure. "... Yes. He was attacked by a zombie in the night. He managed to kill it, but not before it had it's fair share of him. He died. I finished it myself."

"I see... I do apologize for your loss. Dave was a good man..."

"Yeah... He was. My dad was a great man."

"That he was. Please, excuse me for being so blunt, but I wish to discover how this all happened. Considering you were on watch last night, perhaps you can shed some light." He gave me a glare that spoke well of the obvious suspicion.

I sighed lightly, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"We found a hole in the wall, too."

"Huh?" How could there be a hole in the wall? Why would anyone, anyways.

"It was destroyed by an axe, it would seem. Someone took a real beating to it." He gave me a deeper look. I think I understood where this was hinting at. And, considering the axe I found next to me when I had awoken last night...

I'm afraid he may be correct. I have no recollection, but...

"I'm sorry..."

"For what, Steve."

"... I fell asleep last night on watch. I didn't mean to, it just... happened. I didn't see what happened. I awoke just as the attack was in motion..."

"Hm... That so. Well, according to David's boy, you were seen last night dragging a fire axe around towards the wall. I'm sure there's an explanation, of course. But..." His wounding gaze was kept on me.

I had no words besides, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are..." He looked from side to side, the rabble surrounding him looked both frightened and enraged. At me, specifically. "We'll have to discuss this later, Steve. After the final arrangements we'll find out, and arrange with the town, what the best course of action would be."

Yeah... My punishment. I won't be here.

"Yes."

"Yes." At that agreement he left. I turned and reentered my house. A pair of citizens would come by later for my father's body. Going up the steps, stopping to watch over my father's body for a reminiscent moment, I filled a leather pouch up with my goods and foods. A blanket, my personal bowl, some assorted silver wares and personal affections. I left the pouch next to the front door below and jogged off towards my father's workshop around the street corner.

I received several cold glares along the way. It would appear the rumor of this all being my fault was spreading fast. Too bad it had to be true. Don't worry, people... You won't have to worry about my presence anymore.

The workshop entered my vision and I reached it in moments. It was mainly untouched. Entering, I lit one of the few torches near the door. It was singed and worn, used a lot. It would've had to be switched out soon. That is if someone actually plans to continue using the workshop. Most of the coals on father's furnace were beginning to cool down by now. In the corner was a small chest. It was clean and newly made, I could tell. My gift, as dad had said.

Stepping up I popped the lock and rose the lid. Inside was an assortment of black materials and leather. Taking each individual piece and laying them down on the work bench, I counted out the contents: A pickaxe, a woodcutting axe, a sword, a pair of gauntlets and new boots, fresh torches, and a small paper box. Unwrapping the paper, I found a small cake with the my name scribbled on clumsily with cocoa powder.

The tools were sleek, the black material holding slight waves and grooves in them. Obsidian. One of the hardest, rarest, and most difficult to maneuver materials that we know of. And of anyone I know, my dad was the only person with the possible skills to craft it. So tough, its normally near impossible. But with the right skill set... My dad was a great man.

My eyes began to burn a little as tears just rolled down my cheek on their own. It just happened. But my dad was gone. And now more than ever, I can't let his gifts, his will, to be in vain. I will be strong, and I will be great.

I will be king.

King... An interesting concept. One the villagers here would shun forever, without consideration.

Ignoring the ideas trying to push forward I strapped the sword to my back and the tools to my waist, hanging slightly uncomfortably. The other, smaller items I held in my arms and would be placed into the pouch back at the house. I stepped out into the sun and locked up the workshop, presumably for the last time before they decide to either reuse the materials or train a new blacksmith.

I don't care what they do with it, just don't forget my dad. Not that I would know.

I jogged back to my home and threw the door open. My bag was right where I had left it. Dropping the items down into it I slung it over my shoulder. I found myself unable to move. My everything was here...

My home...

My memories...

My dreams. My hope.

My dad.

Turning quickly, I bore a slight smirk at the thought of my father, I threw my cloak over my shoulders and over my gear. He was an amazing man, truly. And now it was my turn. Walking forward at a sure footed pace, I threw the door open and stepped out onto the street beyond. I received mixed looks from the noise. Welcomed by unwelcoming leers. Looking between the citizens and their cold gazes, I turned and merely walked across the stonework towards the edge of town, the wall.

Entering into a fast walk I quickly reached the end of the road and began to quickly wade through the tall, knee high grass. The dew and ash wiped and stained against my cloak that dragged lazily against it. In no time I reached the gate leading out into the wilderness. I could feel the cold, suspicious glares stabbing into my back.

Screw them. I smiled. This isn't home anymore. The trees will be, the stone. My father's spirit, his inspiration. With his gear I will carry him with me. I opened the gate slowly, in contemplative freedom.

"Steve." Turning in surprise, the sight of the village Elder wading after me through the grass was certainly an odd one. "I am glad I caught you, Steve."

"Why? Are you here to drag me back for trial? Cause that I know of, I did nothing."

"I know, I know. I can see the truth in you, boy. I merely came to see you off."

Why? It was then I noticed that, for once, he was not surrounded by clamoring villagers. "Why would you? Obviously I'm hated here, Elder."

"Please, call me Ryan, the name given to me by my father. After all, you are no longer a member of this village, are you?"

"Yes... Ryan." Saying his name felt so odd, so callous. Fake. "... I'll be leaving."

"Wait!" I couldn't help but stop, "first, I wish for you to know of your father's workshop."

"... Why? This does not affect me."

"Yes, it does Steve. We'll be training the Johnson boy to be a blacksmith. No one will be as good as your father, but he will do." Why was he telling me? "I am merely informing you, as Dave's heir, the intentions for his position. And your thoughts..?"

"My thoughts? Sounds fine, Elder. He'll do fine with wood and stone. And, as I'm sure you know, he wasn't actually my father. He told me all about how you found me in the field beyond the wall. Gave me to him, the widower with nothing. A burden."

"Oh?" He seemed to think for a moment. "Sounds like an interesting story my boy, though last I saw your father loved every moment of having you." That stung in my chest. "I wouldn't call that a burden. And you are not. I know that I may seem to hate you..."

"Loath me is more correct, I'd say."

"Yes... Well it is not true. Yes, some times your creativity becomes an impasse and an issue. Yes, sometimes I wish to strangle you with string until you turn as purple as poison. Hah." He laughed lightly. How was that funny? Gruesome. Yet... warm. "But, beyond all that. No matter how out of place you felt, you were a legitimate member of this village. It was decided long ago. You are, and always will be, a brother."

"But... All the hate, the stares, the condemnation..."

"I apologize. Not everyone views you the same. Some see you as a potential threat, something different and unlike what they know to be true. And some, like Dave, love you without end. No matter what you may think, in this world it is not always about blood, remember that. You will learn undoubtedly that in this unforgiving reality, many are bound by the simple realities of fate. No matter how you may wish to escape fate, those bound to you will always be there. Who knows, you may find more like you out there. More open minded people. Maybe people without this massive noses, in fact..." I laughed, almost reflexively. He smiled. "Laughter is good. Laugh, be happy. Make family and a home. Be strong. And remember..." He stepped forward, extending one hand wrapped around some, sleek metal shaped object. He dropped it in my hand, "you will always have family here, my boy."

It was a compass magnetized to this village.

"If at any point you find yourself weary, in pain, in need of shelter. Return to us. You will have sanctuary in our admittedly small walls."

My eyes began to burn as tears dripped out. I couldn't control them, whatsoever. I could not help but to find myself embracing Elder... Ryan. "Thank you."

"Hmm... Yes. Now. I believe you have a story to tell. An adventure to take. Go! Make us proud. Prove your neighbors wrong!"

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I released. I suppose I was wrong about him, at least. It made me feel bad, but I slid the compass into my bag and gave Elder a firm hand shake.

"Go on."

I smiled wide, the pain of leaving worsening and the joy of departure growing, I turned out and ran out into the forest. The wind was a gentle breeze, the grass blowing.

It was time for my adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Survival

This forest is Nether incarnate... I can't find food, there's growls from every corner, and this freaking pig won't leave me alone. Sweat drenched my forehead as I climbed up the thick vines of a tall tree standing amongst the forest.

My goal: an apple. I am hungry as Nether, and I will get that apple.

My hands were becoming increasingly sore as the sun shone directly into my eyes, as though Notch himself was just sitting up there with a mirror giggling to himself. And it made me ever more determined. The apple I spotted was near the trunk of the tree, only a ways up. Vines hung down naturally from above which I used as a way of hoisting myself up. With each struggling crawl, I panted and heaved. And before long, with a long, straining reach, it was in my hands. I smiled wide, teeth bared in excitement. The apple was mine!

Then the sudden momentum broke my cheer as the vines broke. They broke! I fell a ways to the ground onto my back, the apple rolling away. Pained seared through my back as I groaned out in angst...

"Ahh..." Looking around, left and right, I searched for it. Ah. Several feet away in the grass it had rolled. At least I got it...

The pig. That blasted pig waddled on over to my prize and sniffed it appeasingly.

"Don't. Don't you dare." It bit into my apple. "You son of a..!" Jumping up, I immediately toppled over from the light headiness. The pig walked back with my apple, then turned towards me almost mockingly. "You..!" Kicking up dirt, I entered into a full on sprint towards the stupid, cross-eyed animal. It became afraid and began to run, but its face did not change at all. It didn't know why it was afraid.

Just better not let me catch it. I ran fast, but the creature seemed capable on its own. With many sudden turns, the distance grew. And I just got annoyed.

I will not... Lose my food to an animal!

It entered into a straight line towards an opening out of the woods. That's right... I caught up quicker now, and victory would be mine!

The pig broke from the shining exit out of the forest. Then disappeared, followed by a heavy squeal. I stopped, skidding against a tree. A cliff... The pig ran off a cliff, with my apple...

Looking down I saw the pig's carcass smashed against the stone floor below. It was gruesome, gross even. But...

A shining red apple sat innocently on the stone, undamaged aside from some teeth indentations. And it was out of my grasp.

"Ah... Come on!" I shouted out loud in frustration before turning and walking away, making sure to keep the sudden cliff in mind.

Now for another source of food...

And there it was. A dark red mushroom growing underneath a tree! At least it'd be something. I walked on over and plucked it from the earth and looked it over a few times. Then ate it. It was bitter, but filling. I felt sick... I'll need more than this, though. A couple mushrooms and I could probably make a stew with them. But one wont do anything for me, now.

The sky grew a deep orange hue, hinting at the arrival of night. Something I hadn't quite prepared for... My first night out in the wilderness, and I was already without food, shelter, _and _I'm being outwitted by the wildlife! Some birthday, right dad?

No point thinking about that now. And of course I can't go back.

Pacing between the trees I worked on finding a place to make my shelter. It was then that I found what looked like the beginning of a small cave in the distance. It was a gambit, though. If it was deep, I'm sure I would find one or more of the monsters of night inside making their own shelter from the day. As I should soon for the night. I suppose, in retrospect, I'm a monster of the day to them.

No... Don't over think. Not now. I need home. Approaching the cave cautiously, I found it to be moderately shallow and vacant. With a sigh of relief, I entered it and looked about inside. Small, spacious, and perfect. I lit a few of my torches and mounted them onto the stone walls in the divots. They shone orange and illuminated the cave.

This could work. Definitely... Running out with haste I gathered large, leaf coated sticks and branches. Something of moderate worth out here. Using them as creatively as I could muster, and as effectively as they could be, I covered the cave entrance. Some dirt and string would keep them in place should time be an issue, but an aggravated assault would demolish it in seconds... The light from the torches lit up the green of the leaves and the reflections on the sleek, natural stone was a beautiful sight. It was almost hard to believe I could die here...

Bad thinking.

Walking over to the far side of the wall near my torches I slid against the wall into a sitting position. I missed my bed... I can always make a new one. I've got my axe, I've got my sword. I can do this. Definitely, I can.

I pulled out my pouch and sifted through it's contents. Pulling out the paper box within, I unwrapped my Birthday cake and set my _Steve _bowl next to it on the stone. Cutting a piece and lowering it onto the plate I re-wrapped the cake and put it away. Need to save it.

I just stared at the slice in a deep, melancholic stare. "Happy Birthday to me..." I said it with more of a sigh than enthusiasm. I bit into the cake and enjoyed the bitter-sweet flavors. I closed my eyes and smiled. I could almost feel that my dad was with me, leaning over the oak table with his near invisible, goofy grin. I must look like quite a fool, huddled up here in this cave with some sentimentally unimportant cake.

I smiled, it was a tradition dad loved. Celebrating me. Encouraging me. Protecting me. He thoroughly enjoyed it, endorsing and convincing me of my strengths. Not that I understood why...

My dad was truly amazing.

A series of monster growls from the outside broke me out of my thoughts. They sounded close, but not particularly concentrated. Putting one of the reusable torches out I finished my slice of cake in silence and then cleaned my bowl for reuse later on. My stuff was all tucked away into my bag, tools stacked near one another not too far off, and my cloak as a blanket, I managed to slowly relax against the cold stone.

With a low grumble, the sounds of the monsters outside keeping me loathsome company, I somehow managed to go to sleep...

Ah...

Most of my nights went like that one after that. I would eat a small meal, I even managed to start growing a few mushrooms in the cave corner, reminisce over the past, and ultimately sleep whilst be haunted by the growls of impending death. On a couple occasions I was nearly found even, as sluggish zombies would brush up against the bramble protecting me and threaten to knock it over. Every now and then I had to fix it up here and there.

My strength was escaping me quickly... I needed meat. But sadly I haven't seen any chickens nearby. Back in my village the only meat we ever ate was that of the chickens. Cows gave us the milk we drank, and the pigs worked tirelessly for the carrots we grew to plow our fields and carry our old. Leaving chickens, the near useless creatures that really only gave us eggs on a rare occasion. And so, no chickens inevitably means no food... I want some chicken...

My dad always had this way of grilling the chicken over the open fire, seasoning it was sugar and potato, and it always came out so good... Even occasionally we would mash up the potatoes with a spoon and mix it with milk, it would get quite creamy and delicious. And how I missed that...

My dad was always a great cook, suppose now all those times he wanted to teach me to cook I should have just accepted...

Morning had come recently and it was time to search for supplies. The monsters by now would have receded into the dark corners, the Creepers would either follow their monster brethren or simply sleep themselves in a tree or bush away from sight. I was working on a project to better protect myself: a fence. With my axe I had been collecting wood and stripping it into thin yet secure planks. I also gathered a good number of vines to help bind them. It would take a little bit of time, but it would be worth it in the end. Because then even if a monster noticed my presence, it would be unable to get into my cave!

The Steve Cave... Sounds awesome. "The Cave of Steve!" I shouted out loud, for no particular reason. I smiled in peace, I really am my father's child. A dork. A weirdo. One Nether of a unique individual! My dad must be having a real field day watching me from up in Aether...

"That's my boy! Ha ha!" Would be something he'd say. "Look at that... Who'd have thought! That's quite the contraption you've got there, son."

My mind was flooded with my dad, with quotes from him...

"Sounds like a good idea, but would Elder agree?"

"C'mooon, learn to bake a cake with me!"

"In case of a monster attack, I want to teach you something important. The Elder would say run, or hide. But that may not always be available to you. If you become backed up, it is important you fight. Here me? Aim for the head always. With anything, it's a major weak point... Ow! Not me, Steve, ha ha."

"I love you, son."

I love you dad...

No point brooding over my memories now. It was time to live out my dad's expectations. I stood defiantly, slinging my axe and sword over my shoulder along with my bag of assorted gear and several apples I managed to gather when I become hungry throughout the day.

Pushing some of the shrubs out of the way then gently returning them, I pressed out into the cold air. It was getting stale in the cave, maybe the fence addition would help air it out... Sounds nice. Sounds like a plan. A number of the trees surrounding the cave had been cut down, but they were already well on their way of growing back to full height. Oddly everything in this world grows quick, a couple days alone and a shrub could become a tree once again. It was an interesting fact of life, and someday I'd love to learn why.

But for now, I cut them down and use them for my personal intentions.

Pulling out my axe and shifting it between my arms with tireless effort, I approach and look over a looming tree. I took the axe in both grips and swung across and into the tree. The tree as a whole shifted with each swing as I slowly brought it down. The trunk as a whole broke apart as it smashed into the ground, almost evenly into pieces as whatever had connected it to the ground broke. It took me a while to gather up all the pieces and transport them to my cave.

It would be worth into the end...

Moving on I go off a little ways and get to work on another tree. It was a tad slimmer, but it'll do fine. A tad less work for me, in the end anyways. I suppose, that... This is what my life will be like from now... Getting by on apples and a garden, a slowly improving shelter. The chance for greater things, but currently intangible on the horizon... If it becomes available, dad, I'll do it. I'll take the leap.

Too bad there's no one to work with, considering just about everyone is the same in this world. If only I could find someone unique such as myself...

It was now that I realized, on my dad's deathbed that, oddly enough... It seemed as though his nose shrank. As though, through strength and will, the unique element was one of physical well being..? Then why am I like this? I think too much...

That I know of, there is no one on this indefinite planet like me.

The tree fell and broke apart into thin planks and chunks. It was when I was gathering the pieces up, sweat breaking past skin, that I noticed the small, white creature in the distance. Watching me so innocently.

A chicken...

Bok, bok... Bokok..!

Food...

I dropped the planks into a pile and entered into a full-on sprint at the chicken.

It pivoted in surprise, running from me exceptionally quickly. Though, like the pig, it didn't seem to take it too seriously. But, I was hungry and needed me a chicken, now!

The chicken ran and I kept close behind, my sword jangling uselessly on my back. It ran in a straight line through the trees away from me, and the whole situation felt like deja vu. Oh no...

"Not again!" Past the tree line, the chicken disappeared.

Down the cliff. "Ahh, come on! Not again, stupid cliff!" I looked straight down, but... It wasn't there?

Looking back up a ways, I saw it. Slowly gliding down the side of the cliff along what looked like a series of stone slides down to natural scaffolds. In no time it would reach the bottom and take off into the lower continuation of the forest below. It would loop around the side, and I could go down if I really needed to, but...

No. "Get back here, you Egg-Layer!" Jumping down and bracing myself, I slid quickly down the cliff face and slid to impact on the assorted scaffolds as they arrived. In no time my shins burned, but I came into level with the chicken. It will be mine!

Almost in response to me, the chicken sped up its descent, as I did too.

The bottom neared, and nothing else mattered now! Truly, as night fell swiftly and I hadn't even noticed. The return would be quick, in haste, but for now nothing mattered. I need meat.

Chicken!

I jumped and grabbed the fluttering chicken from midair. Falling with it, I landed on my back and my grip tightened despite the struggle the bird gave.

"Hah! Thought you could get away from me this time, didn't ya." I pinned the chicken to the ground and bound its little legs with a thin vine from my pouch. "I am eating well tonight, little creature."

A low growl broke all joy and sunk a pit in my chest.

I commenced a slow turn, seeing nothing beyond, except... Almost as if on cue, the ground broke forth as green, grabbing hands rose from the dirt. About three pairs of them. The zombies pulled themselves from their dirt coffins, groaning from a day long sleep ended.

"Ooh..." The chicken squirmed even more in my grasp. I would've gone for my sword, but the sudden danger had me frozen in place. A deep fear crawled into my system.

The zombies spotted me and the chicken and began a slow pace, shambling towards me at a terrifying speed. Of course, this is how my story ends...

Sorry dad...

"Well, would'ch ya look at this..." Huh?

Two of the zombies fell to the ground in a moment, bleeding out from their exposed necks, still active heads crashing to the ground before expiration.

"Little Bambi stuck on the rocks, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Killing Instinct

The final zombie fell in a clatter. The glint of steel bathing in green blood, the poison dripping off like thick water.

"Wow... That was really amaz-"

I was immediately cut off by the blade in my own face. "Hold."

"Wh.. What?"

"Dude, I said shhhhhhhh-ut it." It was when I finally collected my nerves when I got a good look at the newcomer. He wore a suit of leather straps and steel plates. A walking tank, and yet... Their arrangement would allow for prime movements. He wore thick, brown pants that were tucked down into steel plated boots. Small metal spikes protruded from them.

And finally, his stern yet playful complexion. He had a large scar across his nose and cheeks. Short, brown hair was cut into a low mohawk, loosely shaved on the sides. He grinned, but there was a touch of darkness behind it.

His nose was small, like mine.

"... Who are you?"

"Ahhhh, come now! I told you's to shut yer yap!" He glanced around his shoulder, "an' now we've got company." Glancing behind him towards the tree line, I almost missed it myself:

Several zombies, two skeletons, and a creeper. The were pacing forward, a dark plague of malice purely intent on our death. The skeleton's primed their crude bows and pulled back on the strings to ready their arrows.

The creeper's black, glistening eyes were filled with a deep hunger, of which, considering their suicidal tendencies, would never be appeased.

"Oooh crap... Uhm, maybe we should be getting out of here?"

"Why? Scared, little one?"

"Well... Should I not be? I think that zombie on the left is holding a shovel..?"

"Hm. It sure is." He smiled wide, turning the blade from me to the ensuing threat. His back to me was when I spotted he wasn't ill prepared, neither. A personal pouch and a secondary sword hung loosely from several thick leather straps.

I would have assumed the sword was a backup, that was until he drew it into his other hand and began to slowly hop back and forth, as though getting himself into the mood.

"Ah... Are you going to fight them?"

"Yeah, of course."

"... Why?"

"Why shouldn't I be? They're pollute this 'ere forest, day in and day out, killing animals and the like. Animals which, frankly, could be feeding me. That's unforgivable, mate." What kind of resolve was that!? A moment of movement drew my attention to his pouch that was neatly slung over his left shoulder. A small cat popped its head out and purred up to his neck. "Oh, yeah. Mind watching Sally for me?"

"Sally?"

"Yeah, my cat. Sally."

Without even my regard, the cat hopped off and onto the ground next to me. It looked me over with a condescending watch, then settled its unnerving gaze onto my chicken.

"... No." That saddened the cat a tad, which then turned and sat on its side.

"Time to get to work."

"But, seriously, that's dangerous!"

"Best shut yer'self, Bambi. Watch an' learn." Dashing forward in a moment, he tore the enemy apart in a dance of silver and green gore. Two zombies fell to the ground in chunks, one skeleton failed to hide behind it's bow and was taken out by the force of his silver blade. The creeper approached nervously, but was immediately sliced into two pieces and used a meat shield. More creatures appeared from the forest beyond, but much like the former legion, fell to the mysterious warrior's blades.

Standing slowly while he was distracted, I took towards the cliffs with my chicken in hand. I saw the apple lost from the first day. It had gone brown and white from exposure and the fungus of the dirt. With a sneer, I began to slowly scale the cliff face. The chicken had gone limp in my grip, obviously now dead.

The stranger's pet cat watched me rise, meowing silently, yearning for attention of some kind.

Sweat began to fall heavily from my brow and diminished my sight. I was tired, horribly so, and sleep was a must. Glancing down over my shoulder, I saw the stranger kill the last of the zombies in a stylish fashion. He turned up to where I was about a third of the way up, then frowned before looking me dead in the eyes with a cold glare.

"Bambi! Where ya goin'!?" He almost seemed to laugh at me, but I could hear the malice behind it. Despite the fact he's the only person alike to me that I have ever met, something about him seemed dangerous. His ability to kill so nonchalant put me on edge. "Heh. Fine."

I could hear his slow foot steps. He wasn't wasting time, but he wasn't taking it neither. This was a game, now.

Cat and mouse.

I rose even further. No way he could possibly catch up at this point... right?

The entire cliff face suddenly began to shake violently, something below pounding into it. I lowered to surreptitious look down...

Full-on stones had been forcefully shoved into the cliff in a stair shape. With a twiddle of his fingers, several large boulders flew round his body with easy, like some form of magic! What was he!?

I rose even quicker, arms burning without relent. The cliff even further began to shake, stronger and stronger. Until a final boulder was launched nearly a foot from my hand. I nearly slipped by managed to catch myself. And, in a moment, I was face to face with him. He had climbed up the self-made steps with ease.

"What'cha doin' up 'ere, Bambi?"

"Wh-what are you?"

"Just an adventurer, like you. Only... One who's been doin' it for much long'er." His condescending look struck a cold feeling into my stomach. "So, Bambi -"

"Steve. My name is Steve..."

He smiled and tilted his head, sarcastically, "Steve. So, Steve, here's the deal. I'm sure you have some sort of living arrangement around her. I mean, seriously, what idiot wouldn't?" This one... "So, for saving yer life, all I would like for you to do is put out a bed-an'-bowl for me and Sally, 'ere." The cat was coiled around his thick neck, looking me down with its master.

"Well, I..."

"Then it's decided! Roomy."

"But, I..!"

"Let's go. See ya up top." With the toss of his hand, several more boulders slammed into the cliff side and he hopped up them with a trained ease.

"... You have got to be kidding me..?" And, before I could even consider it, the boulder were removed from the cliff and fell to the ground below, shattering into stone shrapnel. With a deep, tired sigh I continued the rest of the ascension to the top. Upon reaching the edge, a strong hand tossed my back onto grass. I breathed out, completely exhausted.

Never chasing a chicken again...

"Alright! Lead the way. I. Am. Tired!" You don't say..? Any pork chops at home maybe? Or beef? That chicken on the menu tonight?"

"... I have apples."

"Eh? I'm sorry? Sounds like 'ou said ya only got apples." His glare challenged me.

"Well... I have some mushrooms."

"Oh Notch... Seriously? Where the Nether have you been getting' by all this time? Under a big 'ol rock or some'tin?" I didn't even need to say anything, my look gave away the answer... "Ah... Well then, this changes everything."

"So you'll be taking off then?"

"Oh, Nether no. I'm stayin' 'ere. Can't go leavin' no little kid, wet behind the ears, in this messed up world." He was hiding something, I just couldn't pick up on what it was, exactly... "So... Take me to this cave o' yer's, then."

No point trying to get around it, I guess...

Standing I turned and led him back towards my cave. I vaguely remembered where it as located, but enough of the gathering had made it noticeable to both of us.

"So... No name for me to work with then, stranger?"

The question seemed to take him aback a bit, as though he had entirely forgotten to politely introduce himself between carving the zombies like roast and pointing the very blade at me.

"Ah, sorry mate. My name's Nicholai, boy. Best remember it."

"Nicholai?"

"What, got issues with it, 'uh?"

"No, not at all. Just an odd name, is all..."

"Steve is an odd name."

"I suppose..."

"Its a weird name."

He's insulting me now...

"Like that piece of bone that stabs ya in the mouth when eatin' steaks."

Huh?

"Oh yeah, forgot. Stevie's a vegi-man."

"I'm not a vegi-man... Just not cows or pigs."

"Why not?"

"Way I was raised."

"'Ell... Ain't no one out 'ere watchin' 'a now. Eat what's available. Otherwise you'd starve." He had a point, I guess...

"... What you name that under'veloped tree no one wants to tend."

"Ok."

We arrived at my camouflaged cave entrance. Nicholai saw through it in an instant. Brushing past it, he took in the seen in an instant. A skill he must have honed through countless scenes before now.

"This is pathetic." In a nutshell...

All that was in this room was some of my left gear, my stacks of wood, and a pile of thick leaves I had fashioned into a bed. And judged it accordingly.

"How are you still alive?"

"Not sure, anymore."

"Ah. Funny guy. Like that.

… What?

Well. In the morning I'll assist 'ou in makin' a proper home, t'en." From within his pouch he pulled out a shaded white roll. It was quite thick. When he undid the knotting it became undone and folded out into what looked like a sleeping bag of some kind. "I recommend on' of these, by the way. Or at least a real bed. Catch cold usin' leaves."

He layed out on his own near the farther corner of the cave. After dimming my torches, I laid down onto my leaves and draped myself with my cloak. It was warm and I was sleeping in no time... Exhausted...

"STEVE!"

Ugh... No...

"BAMB-IIIIIIIIIE!"

Crap... My eyes snapped open in a strained annoyance. Nicholai was about a feet from my face glaring down with an odd smirk. "... What?"

"... I's mornin', mate."

And that's all the deal... I turned under my cloak and tilted my head to the side, trying to look away and sleep further. There was a loud thump...

"Yee-ow!" Glancing over, Nicholai was sprawled out on the floor, getting himself up. "Man, looks like you's got some skills after all."

"...What?" I didn't do anything...

"Ah? You just swept me off me-h feet! Man, t'at's even better, untapped skills!"

"... What are you even going on about? Let me sleep..."

"... Hm! Fine. You're clearly set on t'is."

"You bet I am." Laying down and relaxing, I just ignored whatever he was talking about. Untapped skills? Yeah, right. That's the definition of me... Totally...

"STEVE!"

"Mother of Notch, what is with-" I swung my head up and immediately came up short when I headbutt Nicholai in the forehead, "gahh!"

He wasn't even in pain...

"Ha ha! That's the att'tude, t'ere mate!"

I shuffled up to my feet with a deep groan. "Fine. Fine, I'm up. What?"

"Well, as I said, it's survival time." Peeking out with one eye, rubbing my forehead with the base of my palm, I was honestly surprised to see how serious Nicholai had become. "You have a lot of wood here which could go to use, and honestly from what I've seen your magical potential sucks."

"My... what? Heh, you're trying to tell me there's a such thing as magic?"

"Of course."

It took me a moment, but it explained the boulders from the other night. "How did you...?"

"T'em boulders? It's magic, the most simple of them. A form of telekin'sis, though you can only lift your personal threshold. Mine is just higher than most. Everyone's varies, jus' don't go tryin' to lift more than you's can handle! When you try to lift a heavy rock you drop it, when you lift a heavy rock it'll tear at y'ur muscles 'emselves."

"Ok... I still don't have any magic."

"Well, you do. Just need to tap into's it! Most magic you get by absorbing it from the monsters you slay."

"... Really?" News to me... Monster slaying was good now?

"O'course! You absorb part of their ess'nce with every kill. An' that ess'nce fuels your latent abilities. Up to you how you holster 'em." He turned to my wood pile. "So, what was ya'z doin' w'it this 'ere wood, 'uh?"

"... A fence."

"Ah!? That's it? That's simple." With a twist of his hand, several chunks of wood lifted. He seemed to breath heavier after activate his so-called magic. The wood was forcefully manipulated into thinner planks and posts. With his other hand he shoved my make shift wall out and slammed the fence posts down into the ground. His breath was unsteady, he was moving too fast! But he didn't stop, and he even grinned when he noticed me grow slightly worried.

Before long it was done. A tall, wooden fence that went across the cave entrance. One section was even broke apart for quick exits and reentries. He began a slow moon walk backwards with a wolfish grin.

"And that. Is how. Ya do-o it!" He smiled, coming to a halt and picking Sally up off the ground. "Ain't that right, Sally? Ain't that right!"

I couldn't but to smile a bit in amazement... Why kind of world have I been missing out on up until now! I had a friend even now, when I couldn't have thought I'd get one! I'm being taught, I will learn...

Maybe this will all be worth it in the end, dad...

"Well. My work here is done."

Huh?

Nicholai suddenly went to leave, his gear together from the start. "W-wait! Aren't you staying? Help me learn, to survive?"

"Why? You seem plenty capable. Besides, I have an agenda."

"Well... I could help you with it, maybe?"

"Ah? Don't even know what it is I may be needin'."

"Well, whatever it is, I need to learn to survive properly. That much is evident!"

He seemed to think about that deeply. "Hm... I guess you's right 'bout that. No point in lat'nt power if ya can't access it. Fine. Pack up this cave, we can return back to it when our task is completed. Not like I have a set home, anyways."

I couldn't help but to smile. "Sweet!"

"Yep. So, get to it then. Anything you don't want getting either accidentally looted or go bad, bring it with you. We can leave soon, t'en." He actually seemed happy about this turn of events.

"Um... If I may ask, what exactly is this 'task' of ours?"

"Oh? We're hunting a man."

"A... Another man?" Why a human? Not a monster? Even a treasure?

"Yes. A relentless Temple Raider. He's cold, and dark. And he stole something very close to me. And I want it back, ASAP."

"Oh... Okay... Do you know his name?"

"No, I don't. But I have a feeling he'll be at a Desert Temple located not too far from here, just a several day hike west."

"Ah, I see." I thought it over. "So... What are we going to do with this... Temple Raider when we do find him?"

He smiled, "why, my quirky little companion. We kill him."

Dang it...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Temple Raider

It's been two days since we began our hunt west. The first night went well. It was peaceful, the moon cast a seemingly purple haze over the fields and the monsters almost seemed to take the night off from their usual tasks. It was very calm.

I even asked Nicholai if he could teach me a bit about magic, or at least how I could tap into it.

"When ya feel it startin' to surge, 'ou'll know."

And that was all he would tell me about it. I don't really understand what he meant by it, since even if I did feel this _surge_, how am I to know whether or not it's really the magic flowing? And not something else.

"It'll take some time, seeing how new ya are t' all this."

That was his best explanation, or at least the only one he would give to me. I wanted answers, but I suppose some things are difficult to vocalize. To actually put into words.

We were slept quietly under a low Birch tree. The white trunk blended nicely with the snowy area we had found ourselves in. Wherever this Desert Temple of his was, it was a good ways away. Becaaause if we're hitting snow before sand, it's gonna be quite the transition.

I was coiled up in my cloak, snuggled up against my pouch of gear. I had brought just about everything with me when we left, no point in leaving perishables or valuables left out. From what I have learned from Nicholai, anyone, and literally anyone, could just pop up out here in the wilderness. Villages are ignored by adventurers apparently, unbeknownst to me, but out in the groves anything goes.

Anything. We hadn't run into any others, and Nicholai told me that was a good thing. I was anxious to meet another unique individual, considering by now I already know of two. But, according to Nicholai, not everyone out here are as hospitable as him.

And that's saying something.

Many are fairly ruthless, with the ability to kill you without a care in the world. Nicholai himself only knows a few survivors, they're rare, but of them almost all are violent and dangerous.

Including the man we were hunting.

I'm not confident in my ability to kill even a zombie or skeleton. So another man... I'm not so sure I will be able to produce the end results. It would have to be Nicholai, if anything. Because, simply... I can't.

Whilst I continued to brood over the implications and impending needs, the sun rose up quickly and began to shine off of the snow with a blinding glare. It was then that we were roused from our sleep. It'd be near impossible to now, the burning behind my eyes kept me up. Nicholai was the first to hop up, stretching out and audibly popping his back several times.

"Moooornin' Steve!"

"Morning..."

"Sleep well?"

"Great." It sucked.

"Snow comfortable enough for ya?"

"Better than the cave wall!" I hate snow now. It's just frozen rain.

I properly secured my pouch over my shoulder and hooked the ends of my cloak together so it wouldn't blow too hard. Nicholai, with his arms bare, didn't seem to mind the cold whatsoever. Brushing past the branches, the light smacked me in the face like a punch...

"Well, the Desert Temple should be located inland a ways past this 'ere taiga."

Something seemed odd about the way he voiced that. "Inland?"

"Oh, yeah. Did I not mention? Well, I ha' been through this 'ere trail several times b'fore. In a couple miles now we should arrive at a large lake. We'll have to get across to reach the desert." Just great. "Don't worry, we won't need to swim or nothin'."

"Then how exactly do we cross a _lake_?" I sounded a bit more demanding that what was needed, but that wasn't my problem now. Nether, I've never even seen a lake. Our village only had a number of ponds and our well where our water came from. There's so many things I have always heard of in my dad's stories, but have never actually seen. Snow included.

"Simple. A boat."

"A... What?"

"A boat. Sort of like an oversized bowl, we sit in it an' can get across th' lake d'at way." Okay... A bowl..? "It's not all that big of a deal, really. Take a short afternoon to build it." After finishing his statement he twisted his neck suddenly and looked out between the trees. "We should get moving. I don't want t' miss him."

And with that we were on our way, wading through the thick snow with loud resounding crunches. Occasionally I couldn't help but slip a little, Nicholai would just laugh a little and continue on. Obviously he was used to this kind of terrain, taiga I believe he called it.

"So... How do you know he's coming to this specific temple?"

He ignored me. I'm beginning to guess that he doesn't know, just the fact that it's a temple and it's nearby instantly means it's a target.

"What did he even take?" His step faltered for a moment, "well?"

"He... It wasn't entirely that he stole something. He took it." Okay..?

"What's the difference?"

"You can't steal a life." Oh. "I had a partner not too long ago. My closest friend, more even. She... We found a temple and naturally thought 'how cool would it be to explore this!'" I couldn't help but notice that his passive slur had disappeared, but why? "Well, we found a chest down on the lower floors. And, I mean it was a real big box! We opened it and it was filled with so much treasure... It was amazing. She was amazed... We were getting ready to pile it all up to take it along with us, when..."

"... When?"

"He struck. I guess he had followed us, let us kill the monsters and set off the traps... You could call him a genius, I guess. He knocked me out from behind. When I came to the treasure was gone, he was gone, and..."

"I, I see... You don't have to say it."

"Dead, Steve. She was dead. Just... splattered against the wall. I cried for hours until I couldn't even feel my arms anymore..." I couldn't help but feel his pain, what with my dad... "Steve. I will find him. And I will kill him. Slowly, painfully. He will go through the pain she must have felt, and then mine... I cannot forgive him!" His steps intensified, the crunching becoming even louder.

So this is the outside world.

"I understand what you're feeling..."

"How!?" He turned on me, and I nearly fell back. His face was filled with a mix of anger and anguish, "how could you possibly know what I feel!?"

"... Not even a week ago I lost my father. At my village everyone hated me, except my dad... There was an attack by some monsters, I was away from the house. When I realized what was happening I rushed home and found him bleeding out in our room..." I could feel my tears, and they were freezing against my cheek, "he asked me to kill him myself so he wouldn't rise. And so I did... I cried out until I passed out... And then left the next day." The tears dried, and I walked on past the agape Nicholai. "That's what I know."

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"As you said. Out here... No one cares. It's all for one, or death for many."

"Yeah... I s'ppose I did say t'at." The slur was back now, "but that doesn't mean you can't find comrades." He caught up to me and walked in stride, he smirked at me, "Rebekah would have loved t' meet you."

"What makes you say that?"

"She always had a soft spot for the aspiring, especially those who had a shot." That kind of made me feel warm inside. He doesn't really even know me, how does he know what I'm capable of? "Don't worry, lil man. I can see it in ya. There's... Somethin'. Something gold'n."

"... Thanks."

He suddenly stopped me and we tucked behind a tree up ahead.

"W-what's going on?"

"Wolves..."

"Wolves?"

"Yeah, look around the corner. In the distance a little ways. Normally they're quite passive, but... Look at their eyes."

I turned over part way and looked out past the trees, it took a moment for my eyes adjusted entirely for me to notice the moving white. Three, possibly more, wolves were pacing through the in a set direction. Their eyes... Were glowing a bright red. They all looked angry, on the verge of slaughtering whatever crosses their path.

"Norm'lly they are very passive. But it looks like somethin' upset 'em... We should keep an eye out for 'em for the future." As he spoke the wolf pack whispered off into the snow, disappearing from view. After a short wait time, Nicholai rose his hand and extended his index and middle fingers, "let's go."

Wading through the snow was slow but it was safer than hugging to the trees, at least that's what Nicholai told me. I don't really understand.

"If we were to be spotted under a tree, our routes of escape would be lowered. As well our own field o' vision is dimmed. It may be moderately safe and less noticeable, but in case of attack we need to know when, where, and how. Besides, mos' animals have an even harder time wadin' through 'ere."

I guess it makes some sense. It took longer than I would have preferred, but in a matter of a couple of hours I could smell the water. Dropping out from the tree line we came up to a small sand beach welcoming the sides of a large lake. On the far end, just past the natural fog, I could dimly make out the desert terrain. There was a disturbing lack of trees, replaced by tall green pillars. Next trial would be simply getting across now.

"So, about this boat, how exactly are we going about this?"

"Well, it's quite simple. We cut some planks or trunks an' hollow 'em out."

"Oh... 'kay."

"Simple."

"Simple..."

Obviously we would need some wood so I turned around and pried my axe from my back where it hung and began whacking it into trees with brute force. After no time it fell and broke to chunky pieces. They would do nicely.

"'Ey, Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get d'em tools at? Never seen nothin' like 'em. Effect've." He ogled at the axe head a bit, for the first time now getting a solid look at their make. "That obsidian, mate?"

"Yeah, it is," I took another swing and buried the head into the side of the tree's trunk, "my dad was a talented blacksmith back at our village. He could make about anything he wanted with the right tools and a forge."

"I see... Well, I'm impressed. Never seen no obsidian-make tools b'fore. Too hard, can't even break the stuff with ma' pick. Know how he did i'?"

"Honestly I don't, I never really understand his job. It was almost like... He had a form of insight with the ore itself. He could take one look at a stone, and he would just _know _where to hit..."

"Hm... Alright." That information seemed to enlighten him, though I couldn't possibly fathom as to why. With a straying glance, I lowered another tree. It would most likely be enough for now. Nicholai agreed as he went to work on the pieces.

Lumps of wood were lifted as Nicholai held his own, his _magic _doing a sum of the work. The pieces were fit together, and then bound with some vine. It was awfully faster than I had anticipated it to be, but in the matter of what I would call to be nearing on one hour, we had a small, wooden boat. It would barely hold both of us, so it would be important to be still the whole ride through. Nicholai set the boat carefully in the water and waited a moment as it's buoyancy proved true.

Sitting inside, we pushed off and began our slow venture forward. The water was serene and peaceful, and I could see squid playfully swimming about beneath us. One at a fish as it swam by. Good for it. Sorry fish.

It wasn't too long after that we managed to reach the other shore and unload onto the sand. We left the boat where it was and gathered up our belongings onto our back and made off through the unbelievable heat towards where this temple was supposedly located. For the longest time we didn't see anything, or at least I didn't. That was until it came upon us out of nowhere. It, after all, blended in with the scenery perfectly.

The temple was tall in the front with two spires rising up on either side and an intricate carving adorning the front wall. Underneath of which was the doorway.

"Come on. We need to be quick, and wary. Monsters tend to use these as dens..." Nicholai seemed to give me an odd gaze, which I attempted to ignore but it was just too odd. I got a shiver up my spine, and looked away as I took it upon myself to enter first.

It was dark inside, and slightly moist. I couldn't hear any monsters, but that didn't mean there weren't any. It was always when you least expect them that they arrive, and ruin your entire world. Within there was two paths going either direction towards the spires, beyond was a wide room supported by columns. In the center of the room was a descending set of stairs leading down into utter darkness. Everything about it was ominous.

"Go on." Nicholai demanded me, motioning at the steps. Guess I don't have a choice here...

I slowly lowered my feet down into the dark, feeling out every step. I could feel myself shaking where I stood.

"Go."

I am... I pushed on into the dark and lowered blindingly until I found myself on a flat surface. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark. And that was when I managed to actually get a solid grasp on my surroundings. The space I was allowed spanned out on either sides looping around behind the stairs. There was a dark red powder littering the ground almost randomly in a long, connected line. "Okay..." Walking along the path I found my way to a long corridor leading to what looked like a wooden door. I walked along it.

"Wait!" I stopped suddenly, jerking around to see Nicholai pacing forward.

"What?"

"Don't you see d'em red stone trails? O'vously there's a trap. Just... See." Nicholai stepped up ahead of me and knelt down. What did he see?

He snapped a thin, near invisible wire and an arrow suddenly fired out from the wall and stabbed into the opposite stonework. "Oh."

"Oh is right. 'Ad you continued on you're merry way, you'd be skewered right now." Nicholai stood and looped around, rubbing out the red stone line. "Good. 'At'll cut the signal to most of the traps now." He was good at this.

We went on in mainly silence. As we arrived at the door we opened it slowly to find a deeper staircase lowering down to lead us to a large, open room. It expanded out wide and was filled with columns similar to the ones in the vestibule above. In the center of the room was a large, wood and metal chest. I felt a sudden surge of excitement and can barely handle it!

Treasure!

I jogged forward towards it with a joyful glee.

"Wait, Steve."

Gah... I stopped again and turned, "what?"

"Haven't you learned anything yet? Gotta' be quicker. The main chamber most always got a trap of some kin'..." He stepped forward and looked over the floor carefully, but found nothing off about it. Or at least that was my guess. He stepped up to the chest and looked it over. "No!"

"W-what?" I was startled by his sudden outburst. He threw open the chest.

"The seal has been broken, meaning whatever trap was on it was removed... The chest is empty, meaning only one thing..."

"Nicholai."

A sudden voice from behind sent shivers up my spine, and a surge of fear washed over my system. I toppled over and turned, Nicholai followed my lead but without the embarrassing fall.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Nicholai..."

"Well, I expected to see you here, Jakob..!"

What have I gotten in the middle of..?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – War

This man, Jakob, stood up on the stone ledge above the door. There seemed to be a passage behind it leading elsewhere, but besides that I have no idea how he got up there. Notch strike me down now if he didn't use the passage...

"I see you have a helper with you now, Nicholai." He lowered his head towards me, mouth covered by a tied cloth that sunk down just below the collar bone, "so why are you here." Jakob's _W_'s were oddly pronounced with _V_'s instead, hinting at a distant heritage. It intrigued me, despite the fact he so strongly seemed to oppose our presence.

"I'm here for your head, you rat! Now come down and face me!" Nicholai looked enraged at Jakob, and I would have obviously guessed him the stronger of the two. But something about Jakob seemed... Off. Like a dog, hiding its razor teeth with its muzzle.

"I see... Well I guess that makes two of us, then. It was when Jakob stepped up closer to the ledge, his shadow camouflage now gone. And he looks no older than me!

He had long, spiked blonde hair that shook across his head to just above his shoulders, effectively without hindering his sight. He had a black bandana over his mouth with white lines streaking across. He wore a black, short sleeve buttoned shirt that was tucked into loose black shorts. A sturdy, leather belt secured them both. He had leather boots and gauntlets that shared the same color palette as his whole outfit. Adorned by the occasional, sleek white line.

A bow was slung around his back, which he promptly withdrew and notched an arrow.

A shiver roared down my spine as a glitter of malice shone through Jakob's eyes, which promptly reverberated off of Nicholai's.

"I know how you fight, Jakob. I've seen it time and time again."

"Not on the receiving end, my friend."

"You are not my friend!"

Nicholai stomped harshly on the stone floor, knowing full well he cannot reach Jakob where he stood.

"Once upon a time..." Jakob suddenly let the arrow fly towards us, I flinched heavily and even Nicholai rose his guard, but the arrow went wide and slammed into the stone between us, lodging itself deep. I looked up at the sender, before...

Jakob slid with his bow steadily and down a rope strategically attached to the arrow. It was quick and sure, and before I could react, Jakob whipped his weight around and kicked Nicholai in the chest sending him rolling off into the dark, all before pivoting around mid kick and kicking me in the arm. I somehow managed to guard against the blow, but in a flash he touched down to the ground and punched me in the solar plexus.

I fell.

Knocked aback, Jakob turned on his heel and took for the entrance before being hit in the back by a rock, causing him to tumble. He righted himself quickly and turned back to Nicholai who was impressively charging forward, sword in hand.

"Steve, get up!" Nicholai demanded at me, and I couldn't help but follow his lead. Nauseous, I swayed before coming to my feet. My center pained me, but I pressed on.

Ahead of me Nicholai had met with Jakob where they stood at a quick footed stand-off. Nicholai threw powerful blows which Jakob seemed to side step from with ease, then follow up with a counter strike of his own which was met with mostly of the same discretion.

Power and Speed.

Two demons of the wild.

I should really get out of here...

But I can't. Nicholai is depending on me, and I can understand his struggle despite how little sense this whole situation is beginning to make anyways. Jakob struck down Nicholai against his shoulder on a weak point causing him to stagger, and Jakob used the opportunity to run again. I sprinted on after him, past Nicholai who cursed under his breath whilst attempting to regain control of his motor functions.

Jakob took off into the hallway we had entered through, me following close behind but quickly losing ground. He pivoted mid run and disappeared down another hallway. I followed but was quickly losing ground and losing sight of him.

"Why do you follow him, boy!?" Jakob shouted back at me, which was slightly surprising.

"I... He helped me, I have no other reason!"

"So... Kill a man for a situation you know nothing of..? Follow a man you know nothing about." I hadn't really thought of it that way... "Very well..."

He disappeared, as if he was letting me tail him all this time. A low chuckle emanated through the halls, which made me realize... Now I was lost in this labyrinth! He tricked me into following him..! Which means he knows the layout well enough to do something this elaborate, which was bad. Focusing on my thoughts, I continued to run in the direction of where I thought he'd gone.

_Snap!_

An arrow flew from the wall suddenly as I triggered a small rope trap. It nicked my cheek, cutting through and drawing blood. I managed to roll out of the way to avoid major damage, but... Dear Notch does this hurt!

I cupped my hand to my cheek and shuddered a little. The blood oozed out between my fingers slowly, barely even at all. And yet it stung so bad!

Frantic footsteps filled the corridor as I began to stand back up, Nicholai ran up in a moderate jog and joined me.

"Steve! You alright?" He eyed my wound from where he stood, despite the debilitating darkness.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I tripped a trap and that guy took off." I looked down in the direction he went expecting and finding nothing. He must have jumped the rope, even though I could barely even see his footsteps in the dust. Mine were everywhere.

He was a serious pro, and both me and Nicholai knew it. Just how... I'm not sure yet, but Nicholai is definitely getting an ear full once we're out of this coiling death pit.

"Alright, I'll double back to th' main room and loop down of the other corr'dors. You try and continue on, find him."

"A-all right," barely before I could answer he took off. I turned and looked down through the shadows and breathed in deeply before treading down deeper. The path was long and winding, occasionally making quick pivots. If I were still running I'd have slammed into the walls at full force. A sudden light illuminated the path as torches were propped up on the stone supports. After awhile of leading I found my way to an opening. The room expanded out a ways, steps dipped down to the center towards a water basin, filled nearly to the brim with dirty green water. On all sides were separate entrances or exits, all lacking the torches as mine. Walking along the room's edge I found my way to the righter most exit, which was closed off by a large silver door. It seemed... Immovable.

I slammed on it a few times, but it refused to move. "Come on now... Hm?" A small metal button was jammed into the stonework next to the door, it seemed tempting. Laying a finger on the flat surface I pressed down slowly. The button slid in with ease and an audible _clink_ echoed through the room as the metal door slid in and open. I stepped inside before the door closed in on itself. I turned quickly and looked it over. What kind of mechanism it ran on... was fascinating.

There was no button on this side! I looked all around the rims of the door, but there was no button anywhere. I banged harshly on the door a few more times, but it was jammed closed and determined not to let me through without a – mother of Notch – button.

Growls filled the air, followed by high creaking...

I turned slowly into the darkness, feeling the eyes watching me. An aura of death filled the room. And yet, no monsters...

"H... Hello?" Silence followed, obviously. I stepped forward unsteadily. "J-Jakob, was it..?" More silence. Debilitating, crippling, horrifying silence. The room cleared out and it seemed to slant down and focus in on an opening down a short distance. Entering, I found a sleek metal hallway leading to a sophisticated stairway. I took to it slowly, unsure, but followed an eerie blue light emanating from below. And, upon reaching the base of the descent, found the source of the noise.

A prison of monsters. A zoo of beasts. Zombies, creepers, skeletons, spiders- and even beasts of which I have never seen before. Walking pig men, rotting away from their yellow bones and golden blood, screeching out. Tanks holding small white jellyfish of some kind, large gruesome faces seemingly dug into their flesh. Blackened skeletons, glaring with heat and immortal smoke.

It was horrifying and was opening a deep, painful hole in my chest. The blue lights fluctuated as I advanced, the beasts glaring at me with a mix of hungry eyes and empty sockets.

_Glitch._

I felt sick.

_He found the room._

What? Voices filled my mind, but as though on accident... It gave me a migraine... A black darkness floated through the room. I followed its source, without any control. And found a large cage filled with raw, solid darkness that let off a deep, purple aura.

_Sir, we have an issue._

More voices filtering through my head without care. It was sickening. I approached the darkness, which gave me a deep feeling of fear. Purple eyes appeared from the darkness, watching me.

Dozens of pairs. Hating me.

_Commence reset._

The darkness swayed, parting down the center and opening its contents. Large black creatures stared at me, melding back into darkness that left them. And as they parted, watching me still, irregular mouths unhinged and long revealing a deep and hating void, one more occupant scare me worse than anything I had ever seen.

It was me. Pale with glowing white eyes. He, I, stared me, myself, down. No emotion. Until they poured out. Raw sadness. Pain, hurt, anger, humility, hatred, fear.

Fear...

Fear...

Fear..!

Fear!

"Hero... brine?" The words flowed out on their own.

And my shadow smiled.

_Reset... engaged._

_ Glitch._

Darkness. I fell through open space, and... What?

What just happened?

I was laying on my back in a heavy sweat, but from what? Why was I even laying here? I was... Jakob. I was chasing Jakob, but where did he run off too. I scanned the room. A slanted, lowering room. But it simply led to a wall. Why would this useless room even exist?

I turned back to the entrance which was wide open. A sleek metal door. Seemed familiar, but obviously I saw it as I entered. Why I entered, who knows.

I stepped back out. The room was lit naturally as the ceiling was now missing. And everything just seemed so out of place. And it was then that Jakob came jogging out from the exit to the far right, checking behind him before hopping down the steps to the center of the room by the basin. It was empty, water evaporated. Could have sworn there was water in it. He ran by and I hopped down quickly, running myself.

I shoved Jakob to the ground, he spun and hopped up with ease and stared me down.

"Where did..?" He questioned me. I couldn't understand why. My sword was in my hand already, light reflecting across the black. Or more like dissipating against it...

"Stand down... Jakob?"

"You don't know what you're doing. You don't know who you're fighting for."

"It doesn't seem like you're all too confident, either..." He sighed.

"I'm not. But Nicholai betrayed me, and I cannot forgive him for his sins."

"Funny... He says the same about you."

"That so..." Jakob cracked his neck to the left, then the right. He reached behind his waistband and pulled out a long, sharp knife. It was jagged in a few spots, and yet straight as can be.

"Do it, Steve!" Nicholai's voice fell down from the hole above. How did he..? "Don't let him get to ya! He's sleek o' th' tong'..."

"Watch your tongue, Nicholai! Do not dare desecrate her voice!"

"Don't start, traitor!"

This obviously went a lot deeper then either are letting on...

I kept my sword edged onto Jakob, but my hands were frozen and shaky. And he saw this. He smirked, or at least I'm guessing he did, and twirled the dagger in his palm.

"Strike, Steve!"

I... I can't do it... My blade lowered, and Jakob stood up a little straight before dashing forward, lightning quick.

"Steve!"

And I was out cold.

"Armen Jungen..!" Jakob's words filtered through my brain, though I have no idea what they meant. I was probably dead now... So how was I thinking?

The darkness shrouded me, silencing my own thoughts anyways... It was hard to breathe...

Notch! What was sitting on my chest!?

It felt like hours had passed and I opened my eyes slowly to see Nicholai leaning over me, boot on my chest.

"H... Hey... Can't... Breathe, Nicholai..."

"Ah... Sorry mate."

What was happening? I was just facing off Jakob, and now I was up and above ground. Laying out in the sand.

"How did I..?"

"Get out? Well after Jakob decked you I rushed down to find him gone. I brought ya back up. So... Not entirely a loss." He grinned sheepishly, obviously angry about losing Jakob.

"I... see..." I couldn't see. I couldn't understand much of anything. In fact it felt like a brief gap of my memory was gone... I went into that room, then... looped back?

Nothing.

"Well, time to get moving I guess." Nicholai turned and paced off back to the lake and our small boat that was till peacefully afloat. "Jakob won't be surfacing for a bit, knowing his style and follow-through. Nether, he may even rest up in a little village somewhere for a month. But then he'll definitely return to the game."

"Nicholai. How do you know?"

"Hm? Know what?" He was playing dumb, coy. Did he think I was just some stupid village boy? Well, I was partially. But not stupid.

"Nicholai! Stop wasting my time, or my trust. Now tell me. How do you know."

Nicholai was silent as he looked me over. His gaze was unnerving, but I was solid.

He grinned, but it hid a deep remorse. He seemed to settle on something in his head, but wasn't audible with it.

"Now."

"Fine, fine fine!" He snapped a little, but not seriously enough. He scratched the back of his head as he realized just how serious I was on knowing everything about this Jakob, especially if I was to stay around long enough to learn more. Or pick a side. "I'll tell you everything..."

That was a more resolute answer. And one that will probably take a bit of time to go through.

"With Jakob, you see the thing is..." He trailed off. And then restarted, a fire in his voice.

"We used to be allies. Partners. Comrades. Friends..."

Obviously.

"And rivals in love."

Say what?


End file.
